Only Happy When it Rains
by xXxSesshoumaru's MatexXx
Summary: Kagome has run away from her home and family after seeing a heartbreaking scene and Runs into Sesshoumaru


KONICHIWA! This is my first ever fanfic. I really hope you'll enjoy it! The song id Only Happy When it Rains by Garbage. This is a Sesshy/Kags fic and if you got a prob then don't flame. You're the one that read it. So don't go around bitchin!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to the manga/anime.

_Lyrics _'thoughts' "speech" Flashback POV 

**Only Happy When It Rains**

_I'm only happy when it rains  
I'm only happy when it's complicated  
And though I know you can't appreciate it  
I'm only happy when it rains  
_

It was pouring and Kagome was wandering through the forest. Even though she was exhausted from her battle to the death she had with Naraku, even though Inuyasha beat her up and through her into a tree there was a smile plastered on her face. She loved the rain. It was her only comfort. Kagome eventually reached a lake and sat down on a rock to admire the scene. 'Gods it's beautiful! I'm so happy, but I'm sad. So…alone Why isn't the rain helping me?' As she pondered that fact she got up and walked away for the village, away from her friends, her family and her life.

_You know I love it when the news is bad  
And why it feels so good to feel so sad  
I'm only happy when it rains  
_

As she walked away from the now sealed well and the people she cared about, she remembered a sad sight for her heart but a good feeling for it at the same time.

Flashback Kagome's POV 

I was secretly training so that I can defeat Naraku by myself, I took a break and went to sit at the god tree. When I arrived at the clearing I saw Inuyasha hugging Kikyo. "Kikyo… I love you." "I love you to Inuyasha." Then they kissed. I felt my heart breaking. Then I smiled. " It feels so good to feel so sad…" I apparently forgot to whisper because the couple broke their kiss and stared in my direction. Kikyo drew out an arrow and released it. It grazed my cheek leaving a thin line of blood. Then they attacked me. It started to rain and I smiled. " Do what you wish. You cannot break me!"

End Flashback Normal POV 

_Pour your misery down, pour your misery down on me  
Pour your misery down, pour your misery down on me_

The rain started to come down harder as if pouring all of the world's misery onto her.

" I'm glad they got together!" Then Kagome turned around and faced the direction of the village. "HERE THAT! I'M GLAD YOU GOT WITH KIKYO, INUYASHA!" A smirk creeped its way to her face. "DO HER FOR ALL I CARE!"

_I'm only happy when it rains  
I feel good when things are going wrong  
I only listen to the sad, sad songs  
I'm only happy when it rains  
_

Kagome continued to walk ahead of her and started to sing a sad song about fear and sadness. Anyone who saw her would've thought that she escaped an abusive boyfriend. " Long lost words whisper slowly to me. Still can't find what keeps me here. When all this time I've been so hollow inside I know you're still there. Watching me, wanting me I can feel you pull me down. Fearing you loving you. I won't let you pull me down!"

_I only smile in the dark  
My only comfort is the night gone black  
I didn't accidentally tell you that  
I'm only happy when it rains  
_

Night had settled in and it was raining quite as hard as it was during the day. Kagome had been traveling since daybreak when she killed Naraku and hasn't stopped since. 'I smile in the dark. It comforts me.' She tilted her head to admire the night sky. "Everyone knows that I'm happy when it rains. That's what I tell everyone I know." Then she stepped into a clearing and saw another figure. It stepped out of the shadows to reveal none other than Sesshomaru. "Hello."

_You'll get the message by the time I'm through  
When I complain about me and you  
I'm only happy when it rains  
_

"Why are you out here all alone in the forest?" " Like I said, I'm happy when it rains and I smile in the dark." " Where's my twit of a half brother?" " He's in the village, with his dead Kikyo." Then he walked towards me and hugged her. She remained in his embrace for a while when Sesshomaru finally said, "Did you kill Naraku?" "yes." "Now we can be together, my love." " Together at last."

_Pour your misery down, Pour your misery down  
Pour your misery down on me Pour your misery down  
Pour your misery down Pour your misery down  
Pour your misery down on me Pour your misery down  
Pour your misery down Pour your misery down  
Pour your misery down on me Pour your misery down  
Pour your misery down  
_

Suddenly it was raining really hard but there was no thunder. "The world is grieving," said Kagome. "And how do you know, my love?" "Just a feeling."

_You can keep me company  
As long as you don't careI_

_'m only happy when it rains  
You wanna hear about my new obsession?  
I'm riding high upon a deep depression  
I'm only happy when it rains  
Pour some misery down on me_

"Kagome?" "Yes?" "Can you live with me?" "Of course Koisshi. As long as you mind my obsession about rain and darkness." "I don't mind one bit." They both looked into each other's eyes and inched their mouths closer and closer until they kissed.

_I'm only happy when it rains  
Pour some misery down on me  
I'm only happy when it rains  
Pour some misery down on me  
I'm only happy when it rains  
Pour some misery down on me  
I'm only happy when it rains  
Pour some misery down on me ..._

They continued to kiss holding each other in an embrace in the pouring rain. They're only happy when it rains.

I really hope you liked it. Please r & r! This is my first attempt for a fanfic so please be nice. If you flame I will simply ignore you, and won't care about what you think of me. BYE FOR NOW!


End file.
